


Let Me Show You How Gorgeous You Are

by orphan_account



Series: Hey, Would You Let Me See The Vulnerable Side of Yours? [4]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Bottom Im Jaebum | JB, LOOK AT THE TOTAL WORDS OMG IT’S PERFECTLY 2000, M/M, Mirror Sex, Smut, Top Mark Tuan, stupid ugly smut which it was written by a fucking stupid virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 16:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14697981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jaebum gets sad and insecure, Mark won’t let that happen.





	Let Me Show You How Gorgeous You Are

**Author's Note:**

> guess who’s horny on ramadan kareem also who the fuck accuses jaebum just because he treats his fans like his friends that’s just plainly stupid>:((( my baby doesn’t deserve this
> 
> this shit is unbeta’d btw lol and beware, suck grammars

Jaebum‘s heart might burst when he knows that 1) Mark was worried about him 2) The fact that Mark is currently fucking him right infront of the hotel room’s mirror.

It was started from Jaebum was being all sad and sappy. He was kinda disappointed at himself when he saw an article of him being rude to the fans when the truth was that he just jokes alot. Well, Jaebum was sorry though, and now he couldn’t stop blaming himself. He wished that someone was right beside him, someone who could make him feel better, someone who could reassure him. Just, someone could make him calmer.

And that was when Mark came in, seeing Jaebum was hugging his knees, almost crying over the stupid article. The older boy was about to ask Jaebum to go eat outside with the other members, but he thought that maybe he could do it on another day, so he told the others to go out without the two of them.

“What happened, Jaebum?”

Jaebum immediately lifted his face, finding Mark was sitting next to him. He had an urge to hug the older boy, probably letting his tears to fall on Mark’s black t-shirt, hiding his face as well on the other’s chest — but he prevented himself from doing it. Jaebum soon replied with a shaky voice, “N, nothing, it’s a stupid thing, why are you here?” He tried to switch the topic, but the sudden change on Mark’s face made him to gulp.

“Jaebum, tell me the truth.”

Jaebum sighed in defeat, he had no choice except to answer the question. It would be really troublesome if Mark had gone mad since he could throw anything and Jaebum just didn’t want that to happen.

“Fine, there’s an article about me being.. Rude to the fans,” Jaebum spoke up, eyes on his knees, not wanting them to meet Mark’s. “I.. Treated the fans like my friends, and most people think I’m rude with the way how I respond it, some of them even start calling me ugly, well.. Maybe they’re right, but anyway,”

Mark stayed silent, still waiting Jaebum to continue, so he did, “I don’t get why would people think something like that when the truth is I just like to joke around, hyung..”

There. The honorific popped out. Jaebum rarely uses ‘hyung’ to Mark since he basically was born in the same year as Mark, so when he calls Mark along with the honorific, Mark knows there’s something wrong. Mark decided to sit closer and hold Jaebum’s hands. He slowly circled his thumb on the younger’s skin, a way to make Jaebum to get relaxed.

“It’s okay,” Mark breathed out, thumb still circling on Jaebum’s hand, “Those people are just jealous because their idols don’t treat them like you do, so don’t worry about it,” Mark’s hands went up to Jaebum’s cheeks, encouraging the latter to see him, and smiled, “Yeah?”

Jaebum nodded and adverted his eyes because — God, Mark was just too ethereal, he couldn’t handle the fast beatings inside his chest. He was pretty sure his face went red too.

“And Jaebum, what the fuck do you mean by ‘Maybe they’re right’?” Mark continued, a pissed tone was laced on his voice.

“You’re handsome,”

One kiss on Jaebum’s forehead.

“You’re attractive,”

One kiss on his cheek.

“You’re good-looking,”

One on the bridge of his nose.

“You’re beautiful.”

And another one on his lips. Jaebum was one hundred percent could tell his face was burning like hell.

“Follow me, I’ll show you something.” Jaebum slightly tilted his head since he didn’t know what would Mark do, but at the end he was dragged by Mark to the full length mirror near the bed. Jaebum stood infront of it, and still didn’t get what was Mark trying to do until there was a pair of arms that hugged him from behind followed by a chin placed on his right shoulder.

“See it by yourself, baby.” One of the hands lifted Jaebum’s chin, making him to see his own reflection. Jaebum stuttered at the nickname given, his legs felt like jelly.

Mark’s lips began to curve; a smile appeared on his face. His eyes met Jaebum’s on the mirror as he whispered something on the younger’s ear.

“You’re gorgeous.” And he nibbled at the red-colored ear, causing Jaebum to jolt at the sudden contact. Mark could see Jaebum’s burning face with his lips closed tightly — not wanting to make any sound. Too bad that Mark wanted the opposite, so he dived in to Jaebum’s nape, leaving some butterfly kisses as his right hand, which it was perching on Jaebum’s chin, glided down to his adam’s apple. Mark knew instantly that Jaebum was gulping once he felt his adam’s apple bobbed up and down — he licked his lips, things were getting interesting.

Jaebum’s breaths got unsteady when Mark kissed his nape again several times, he felt his whole body tensed up, getting sensitive on each contact. Then Mark stopped kissing his nape, which made Jaebum kind of disappointed but not really when the latter felt Mark’s breath was right next to his cheek. It was a sign, and Jaebum quickly turned his head, letting the older boy to kiss him passionately as he whimpers between the kisses. Their tongues were bawling, fighting each other for a dominance, and Jaebum was cursing Mark for being good at kissing — It was pleasuring, too pleasuring until Jaebum couldn’t think straight anymore and let Mark won the competition.

The string of saliva between their lips could be a proof that maybe both of them were drown too deep in the kisses. Honestly Mark didn’t really care about that so his free left hand went under Jaebum’s white t-shirt, letting himself palming the tensed abs and reached his chest, which made Jaebum to bent forward a bit, causing both of his forearms to stick on the mirror.

Mark’s pretty and long fingers found the hidden gem; the nipple. He rolled his thumb on it, leading Jaebum to let out his moans, god, finally.

“Yes, let out your endearing voice, baby, let people know how breathtaking you are.” Mark whispered, lips placed on the side of Jaebum’s neck. Sometimes biting and sucking them until some marks started to rose while his left hand still playing around with the younger’s nipple. “Good boy.”

The warm breath on Jaebum’s skin had him feel tingling — he even got a goosebump from it. Jaebum gasped when Mark’s right hand was on his bulge already.

“H, hyung-“

“It’s alright, I’ll take care of everything for now, just relax, baby, you’re doing well, really well.”

Jaebum almost cried, eyes went glassy once Mark had pulled down his shorts and revealing his stiffened cock with some leaked precum. Mark’s lanky fingers start to give them some attention by stroking them slowly. Thanks to the precum, Mark could get to hear Jaebum’s delicious moans and soft whimpers because he could stroke the younger’s cock easily since it was drenched a bit by the precum.

The touch, the sensation, the overwhelmed feeling, had Jaebum crying. Tears started to fall one by one, Jaebum felt so weak.

“A- ah, hyung, I’m about to cum..” He stuttered, the pleasure was just too much, he could die from this. Mark nodded, chin still on Jaebum’s shoulder, grinning, “Cum for me, baby.”

And Jaebum did. He came on Mark’s hand and some on the mirror. Then Mark had an idea. He carefully gripped Jaebum’s ass, making the latter surprised.

“W- what are you doing?” Jaebum asked, staring at Mark through the mirror.

“I’m about to fuck you, of course, what else?”

Jaebum’s red cheeks got even redder, he quickly advert his gaze and looked down on the floor. Yet once again Mark lifted his chin.

“Watch yourself getting fucked really good, baby boy.”

Jaebum swore his mind froze for a while, he couldn’t stand it. The image of him watching himself getting fucked made him to feel gross until Mark muttered with a low voice, “You look stunning and cute with your bangs sticking like this, I’m so gonna make you feel good, baby, you deserve it.”

Jaebum thought he got a boner again from the praise, and he wanted to fucking burry himself. Mark found that cute though, he chuckled as he started to put two of his fingers inside Jaebum’s hole, smearing the cum inside him — another way to make it loose and slippery instead of using a lube. The younger twitched at the sudden sensation dominating his body.

Without hesitation, Mark pushed his fingers deeper to reach the prostate. As Jaebum closed his eyes because of the tingling feeling started to spread inside his body, Mark spoke up, “Open your eyes, Jaebum, I told you to watch yourself, didn’t I?”

Jaebum gulped, he didn’t want things to get rough, so he opened his eyes and saw his reflection. He looked so fucked up; eyes were red, saliva went down tp his chin because of drooling, hair was messy. Jaebum was about to bump his head because he thought that — he looked disgusting, but Mark thought the otherwise.

“You look perfect, I love it the best when you’re like this.” Mark said while twirling his digits inside Jaebum who went crazy because of it. Not a long time after that, Mark pulled his fingers out, leaving Jaebum to feel empty inside.

When Jaebum was a bit whining, Mark told him, “It won’t take a long time, I’m only getting a condom.”

Jaebum stayed quiet for a while, until he tugged Mark’s t-shirt.

“..No need, I want you cum inside me.”

Mark smiled. He planted a soft kiss on the younger’s forehead. “Anything for you, baby.”

And now Mark is seriously going to fuck Jaebum really good. He grips Jaebum’s ass again when he has done undoing his sweatpants, and asks, “Ready?” Which he gets a small nod from Jaebum as a respond.

Fucking finally. Mark’s cock is now inside the younger’s hole — it’s engulfed by its tightness. Mark groans, “Fuck, you’re so tight for me, baby, this is amazing.”

“H, hyung- Oh my god, that feels so good.” Soft mewls fall from Jaebum’s mouth as he watches Mark pistoning him with fast pace from the mirror. The way how Mark bites his lips makes Jaebum shaking underneath.

Excessive moans with some grunts, heavy breathing, and the sound of their skins slapping are the only things that fill up the room, and that just brings Mark to push his cock deeper inside until it reaches Jaebum’s prostate several times, causing him to scream until the top of his lungs.

Mark brings his another hand to Jaebum’s cock again, he somehow manages to know that it needs some attention. The older boy strokes them with the same rhythm as the one that he uses to fuck Jaebum. He sometimes teases its slit, which makes Jaebum to sob because god, he gets double pleasure; Mark is inside him, trapped by the tight and warm walls, and Mark is also taking care of his cute cock, Jaebum can’t ask anything more.

“Holy fuck, you’re taking me so well, taking whole of my dick perfectly, you’re so good, baby.” Mark grunts, frowning because the uncountable amount of the burning sensation on his cock and inside him. “S- shit, I’m gonna cum.” Mark’s sweats start dripping, a sign that he actually fucks Jaebum very hard.

And not a long time after that, Jaebum is being filled by Mark’s cum inside while after some moment the younger also spurts its white sticky liquid. The two of them breathe heavily as they’re still on their positions; Mark right behind Jaebum and Jaebum still bending forward, forearms keep supporting on his body. Except that Mark has pull out his cock.

“Now,” Mark’s voice succeeds to bring Jaebum to the reality. “Do not think something like that again, okay?”

Jaebum nods, a wide smile goes accross his lips, “Thank you, hyung.”


End file.
